Marry Me?
by TheFemaleMadHatter1212
Summary: Fritz and Jenny arrive in England after 13 year on New Switzerland, Fritz has to go on the most dangerous, and scary mission of his life. 'I've fought snakes, bears, and lions! why should this question be so hard'


Swiss Family Robinson Continued...

Marry me?

We arrived back in England excited and nervous. We weren't so sure how to act in public after 13 years on New Switzerland. Jenny was as jittery as a chipmunk and insisted I meet her father. Walking down the street I was surprised to see I had completely forgot what normal clothes even looked like!

After some bit of walking, I stopped at a jewelry store and told Jenny I would meet up with her in a while. Staring at the rings, I thought of how I was going to ask my dear Jenny to marry me. It would have to be as romantic as possible and I would have to pick out the perfect ring that represented my darling's beauty. I brought back some pearls from when we found some at the island, so money was not a problem I had to face.

Of course she would love a diamond, but she might like a ruby or emerald. I finally found the one ring that could show my love for Jenny in a little blue satin box. It looked beautiful and classy, but had a touch of elegant and pose in it's glimmer. Just like my lovely Jenny. The ring had white gold framing it's pear shaped Alexandrite. The gold almost seemed to be ever so gentle hugging the Alexandrite.

I called over the casher and show her the ring I wanted to buy. She placed the ring inside the box and handed it to me. "Lucky girl to have you to buy a ring of that size and wonder. If she even treats you wrong or if you get sick of her, you just come running to me, you hear?" She smiled and winked at me.

"Alright then." I joked. As if I would ever leave my Jenny.

I found myself shaking as I walked to Jenny's home. I have the ring, all I need to do now is to ask her father and then propose. Couldn't be too hard. I just had to calm down. I hunted snakes, bears, and even loins! Why should I be scared of Jenny's father? I rescued Jenny and brought her back to her home safe. Surely I would get a upper hand on that? I stopped at the huge wooden door as I tried to calm my breathing and heart. 'Calm down man.' Sadly nothing my mind could say could make me feel less sick. Jenny opened the door and pulled me gently into the huge house.

"Hey Fritz!" she said joyfully. She kissed my cheek and ran to a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. "Fritz, this is my father. Father, this is Fritz."

The man got up and walked over to me with his arms wide open. "My boy!" He grabbed me into a huge hug. And pulled me away to look at me. " You rescued my little girl and brought her back to me! Please let me pay you for what you did. It means so much to me and would pain me if you didn't accept the money."

I simply waved my hand and smiled at the man. "no money is wanted sir. But I would like to speak to you alone."

"Of course.. .Frite right?"

"Fritz sir." He kindly asked Jenny to leave the room and sat back down. He also motioned me to a chair next to him, but I felt better standing up and politely refused. I took a deep breath and prepared to ask my question. I couldn't let my nerves get the better of me and my mission. He raised a eyebrow impatiently. This was not a man who liked to wait for things it appeared. There was not way to beat around the bush so I just decided to just say it and get it over with. "Sir, I would like to wed your daughter. I love her very much and would like to spend my life with her."

He just smiled and got up to pat my back. "I had a feeling that was what you wanted to asked me." suddenly his smile wiped away and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Understand that this is my little girl. Understand that you will not hurt her or make her cry. She will never be sad , You will not make her sad in any way, shape, or form. Understand young man?" I nodded. My heart feel like it could stop at any moment I was so scared. Then he was back into his fun happy mood. " I like you Fritz, your a honest man and your perfect for my little Jenny." He laughed a hardy laugh. " I just have to get used to not seeing her as my daughter, but as your wife." he plopped back on the chair and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Want some Fritz?"

He gestured a glass in my direction. " No sir, I don't drink but thank you anyway."

"Well," he said "I'll call Jenny." He tiled his head in the direction of the double doors. "JENNY!" his yell was so loud I had to shake my head to get normal again.

In came Jenny smiling a beaming smile. "Yes?" she walked to her father and stood next to him, gingerly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Jenny, dear Fritz wanted to ask you something." he winked at me and gave me a reassuring nod of his head.

I walked to Jenny and slowly took her delicate hand and got on one knee. I looked up at her lovely face and said, "Jenny I love you. When I look into your eyes I see our future together. I see us in a nice cozy house with a small dog and a cheerful baby. I could never imagine living my life without you and I'm not sure how I went on with my life before knowing you. I would be honored if you felt even a fraction of love I feel for you and accept me as your husband. Jenny my dearest, marry me?"

I pulled out the ring and she gasped. Before I could look back at her to see what it meant she wrapped her hands around me and hugged me tight. " Oh Fritz! I will marry you! I love you so much!" I kissed her then. Not caring who was around us. Not caring if her father was there watch. All I could see was my new wife Jenny. Jenny, the one I would spend my whole life with. I couldn't wait to get started on our future.

I grabbed her hand and kissed the ring I gave her. "Oh Fritz, I couldn't be happier! No one in the world could be nearly as happy as me right now!"

I laughed. "I beg to differ my love, because you just made me the happiest man in the universe." I pulled a stand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Heres to the future!" Jenny's father said picking up yet another glass of whiskey.

'Heres to us.'


End file.
